1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to an aggregation of wireless wide area network (WWAN) technology and an associated broadcast.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems. The systems can conform to specifications of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), such as, for example, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard in order to improve spectral efficiency, lower costs, improve services, make use of new spectrum, and better integrate with other open standards.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UE). Each UE may communicate with a base station (BS) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink (DL)) refers to the communication link from the BSs to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink (UL)) refers to the communication link from UEs to the BSs. Communications between UEs and BSs may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, single-input multiple-output (SIMO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems. UEs can communicate with other UEs (and/or BSs with other BSs) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
An increasing number of wireless protocols and WWAN technologies will coexist in the future. UEs are likely to have the ability to use one or more of the WWAN technologies for wireless access. However, scanning for the existence of the WWAN technologies expends much energy and is a significant overhead for the UEs. As such, a need exists for a system that provides WWAN technological information to the UEs so that the UEs expend less energy and have reduced overhead.